


Playing With Fire

by SwanQueen85



Category: Smallville
Genre: F/M, Smallville - Freeform, lana lang - Freeform, lex luthor - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-26
Updated: 2014-09-26
Packaged: 2018-02-18 21:15:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2362394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwanQueen85/pseuds/SwanQueen85
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during Onyx, when Lex is split in 2. Evil Lex decides to pay Lana a visit at the Talon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing With Fire

Lana Lang stood motionless in her apartment, a look of shock and confusion written blatantly across her face.

“Excuse me?” She questioned angrily, she could not believe what she had just heard. Was it her imagination or had Lex Luther just threatened to evict her from the Talon unless she slept with him? Unless she was dreaming that was sure as hell what it sounded like.

‘Live like a Queen by my side or get thrown out with the rest of the trash’, those were his exact words! Who the hell did he think he was?!! And did he truly believe that she would do something like that?!!!

“You heard me” said Lex arrogantly, as he took a large step back into the room and closed the door. “I’ve played the friends game with you for too long, Lana. You’ve led me on and I’ve given you everything you’ve asked me for, but it ends today.”

Lana was shocked, she had never led anyone on, especially not Lex Luthor. She wasn’t stupid, the Luthors always got what they wanted and if they were told no, they just took it anyway. Lex was the last person she would ever try to manipulate. Everyone in Smallville knew that toying with the Luthors was dangerous. Besides, Lana only had eyes for Clarke Kent and Lex knew that, so why was he doing this?

“Lex, I’m sorry if I gave you… mixed messages...” Lana started, “but you have to know that I would never do that intentionally. I value our friendship…”

“Friendship?” Lex interrupted cruelly, “is that how you see it? All I see is me giving and you taking. Is that how you do it with all the guys Lana? Toy with them so they give you what you want? Whitney, Clarke, Jason, Me. Poor, pathetic Clarke, he’s still infatuated with you, even after you left him and went to Paris.”

As he spoke Lex slowly moved closer to Lana. With each step he took towards her, she took one back until suddenly her heel hit the wall and she quickly realized that, in a panic, she had trapped herself. Stuck between the wall and Lex’s body, which was twice the size of hers, she realized that if he wanted to hurt her now she would be defenseless.

“Lex” she cried, her back flat against the wall, “I never led anyone on! If you want me out of Talon I’ll leave right now. But there is no way I am going to sleep with you just so I can stay here, and frankly if you think that I would do something like that, than you obviously don’t know me at all!”

With that said Lana quickly tried to step around Lex. She planned to grab her bag and leave immediately. Then she would find Clarke and Chloe, and with their help, find out what was wrong with Lex Luther. However, before she could take a step, Lex grabbed her arms and pushed her roughly back against the wall, pressing himself against her as he did so.

“Lex! Let me go” Lana cried looking angrily into his eyes, she could tell he wasn’t going to listen, she had to do something fast.

“Why, Lana?” Lex taunted “So you can take advantage of some other guy? You're going to learn what happens to girls who play with fire.”

Keeping her body and arms pinned against the wall, Lex lowered his lips to her neck and kissed her there. He felt her pull away and so he pulled her roughly towards him, wrapping his arms around her tightly. “No” she yelled “Lex! Stop! Please!”

He ignored her protests and as she squirmed in his arms, trying to break free, he placed one hand each side of her face, pulled her forward and kissed her mouth, muffling her cries. In that instant she managed to get her arms free, she pushed herself away from Lex and then, with all her might, slapped him across the face. Shocked, Lex pulled away.

“Who do you think you are?" She yelled angrily, looking at Lex with hate in her eyes.

“I did want this to be easy for you Lana” Lex stated arrogantly, “but it looks as if you’re going to make it hard. Oh well, I’ve always liked it rough.”

Lana ran for the door but Lex was behind her in a flash, pressing her against it. His hand ran slowly up her thigh and stomach, and then clamped over her breast. She began to yell but his other hand flew to cover her mouth and stifle her cries. Lana squirmed, trying to break free, she managed to turn herself around and look Lex in the eye, and he smirked at her. 'He’s really going to do this!' She thought to herself and began to cry. She struggled as he ripped the front of her blouse open with his free hand, and then grabbed her wrist and began dragging her towards the bed.

“Please, Lex” she cried, tears streaming down her face as she tried desperately to pull away.

“Stop!” she yelled, as she dropped to the ground, trying to make it as difficult as possible for him to move her. It did not work. Lex dropped her wrist and, as she tried to crawl away, simply picked her up and carried her, kicking and punching, to the bed. He dropped her on top off the sheets and then grabbed the waist of her pants.

“No!” She screamed, trying to push his hand away, but her efforts were futile as the button came loose, allowing Lex to remove them easily.

Lying on her bed in only her underwear, Lana now understood that one of her worst nightmares was about to come true. Not only was she going to be raped, but it was going to be by someone she knew and thought she could trust. She knew screaming wouldn’t help…

Lex stood at the end of the bed and looked down at her, she truly was beautiful, and he could tell from the look in her eyes that she was petrified. God, he thought as he undid his fly, she’s probably still a virgin. Then he reconsidered, she had spent three months in Paris alone with Jason, it was highly unlikely. He jumped onto the bed and quickly threw himself on top of her. She squirmed trying to get out from underneath him, but it was useless, she was only small and he was quite heavy. She felt him throb against her thigh and then fought as he used his knees to drive her legs apart.

“Lex” she cried “I’ve never…” But it was too late. He thrust himself into her and she cried out as an immense wave of pain shot through her whole body.

He felt her stiffen and heard her cry out, and he knew that his first instinct had been right. She had been a virgin, but he had just taken that from her. He slowed his pace to ease her pain and placed his cheek against hers. He could feel the wetness of her tears against his skin and felt a twinge of guilt but did not dwell on it. He was a Luther, and Luther’s always got what they wanted, and he had wanted Lana Lang for a long time.

To Lana it seemed like an eternity before he finished, but eventually he stopped. For a time he just lay there on top of her in silence, then he spoke.

“I’m sorry, Lana” he said emotionlessly, “I didn’t know it was your first time, but you brought it all on yourself.”

“Just leave” she whispered, “please.”

Lex slowly got up and straightened his clothing. He looked down at Lana, she had curled into a ball and was sobbing. ‘Why am I so attracted to her?’ he thought, ‘why do I care what she feels?’ He checked himself ‘she means nothing to me, and even if she did, nothing could ever come of it now.’ He walked to the door and looked back at her still laying in the same position. He breathed in deeply and let out a sigh, then opened the door and left.


End file.
